Aogiri Tree
The Aogiri Tree (アオギリの樹, Aogiri no Ki, lit. Chinese Parasol Tree), also as the "Aogiri", is an evil cult-like organization comprised entirely of Ghouls and a major antagonistic faction in the horror/dark fantasy manga Tokyo Ghoul and the anime series of the same name. This dangerous secret society has usurped the power in the 11th Ward and has started targeting the Ghoul investigators in the ward. These Ghouls are led by the One-Eyed King and his supporter Eto who targeted other Ghouls who want a normal life, and they had executives including Ayato Kirishima within their ranks. Another group of individuals were opposing of Aogiri tree were Ken Kanaki and others but they were easily defeated. There is also a human who is a doctor who made Ken Kanaki as half ghoul known as Kanou. History Foundation Aogiri's early days are very vague and unknown however, what is known is that the organization's founder, the One-Eyed King, had attracted countless Ghouls from all the different wards and rallied them under the banner of Ghoul supremacy. Believing that ghouls are the dominant and powerful race, Aogiri grew in size and attracted many more to join and rally to their cause. Events of Tokyo Ghoul During the events of Tokyo Ghoul, the Aogiri Tree, fellow Aogiri executive Yakumo Oomori is on the hunt for the infamous Ghoul Rize Kamishiro and is later on joined by other members of the organization. Aogiri begins to search and ravage the 11th Ward in search of Rize and begins targeting and killing investigators and other Ghouls alike. In Season 1 of the anime, the Aogiri Tree emerges and begins to take the C.C.G. by surpirse as Aogiri quickly conquers the 11th Ward and usurps power in the area. Around the season finale of the anime, major Aogiri members are revealed and are quickly killing off and thinning out the numbers of CCG Operatives forcing the CCG into a state of emergency. Eventually, the Aogiri hideout is discovered and is raided by the CCG as thousands of soldiers storm the compound and begin killing every single ghoul they see. The hideout is eventually destroyed and Yamori is dead and any survivors flee but Aogiri is still active. In Season 2 of the Tokyo Ghoul anime, Kaneki joins the Aogiri Tree for reasons unknown and becomes a new member after he aquiress new gear and is welcomed by his new team. He is quickly noticed by the public as his actions lead to Aogiri taking over both the 9th and 10th Wards and begins to help Aogiri expand and conquer new territories. Sometime during Aogiri's expansion, a fellow member known as Naki gets captured by the CCG prompting Kaneki and Ayato to attack the convoy escorting him and rescues him. Naki is then discovered to be in a fanatical obsession with Yamori as he constantly lashes out and calls out for Yamori and goes even more insane after discovering that he is dead. Kaneki manages to calm him down and he calls him a nice guy even though he's unaware that Kaneki is the one who killed him in the first place. With Aogiri's new territory takeover, the CCG is now concered with the possibility of an attack on the 3rd and/or 13th Wards and a possible attack on Tokyo. Eventually, Aogiri launches a massive raid on a major ghoul detention center is attacked and has some of the top best ghouls as its prisoners. Aogiri Forces soon break into the facility and start massacring the guards and releasing all of the prisoners resulting in all survivors joining and temaing up with Aogiri to expand its power and grow it forces. Hundreds if not thousands of ghouls are let loose and are freed leaving behind the ruins and corpses of the guards. Aogiri then has replenished its forces to make up for the major loss at the last CCG Raid on its former hideout and now accomliushed its goal of destorying the facility and increasing its numbers. Later on, Aogiri had heard of a massive army of CCG Soldiers were amassing in the 20th Ward and so a battalion of Aogiri Tree troops were sent to the ward where Anteiku was stationed at. Eto was the first to act after Anteiku forces were whipped out as she slaughtered any CCG resistance that came across were in her owl mode. This then led to Tatara and Noro leading armies of Aogiri troops into battle along side Ayato and Naki. Kaneki was battling Amon at the time and soon both sides were engaged in a brutal firefight and Aogiri Tree soldiers were massacring the remaining CCG Troops. At the end of the conflict, both sides had most likely retreated and took whatever they wanted. After the time-skip, Aogiri remains at large but has changed. Aogiri's influence and power have grown at an alarming rate and they now control more territory and greater influence than ever before. Many of their members have blended into society and operate within secrecy. A small band of Aogiri Tree operatives are eventually hired to act as personal security for the Auction that's supposed to take place and is hosted by the Madam Ghouls and other members of the Ghoul Restaurant. Aogiri members act as both auctioneers and bidders until the CCG comes in and sends in squads of soldiers to capture high-ranking ghouls and kill those who resist. The Aogiri Forces manage to escape and break out before the CCG could subdue them. Seidou Takizawa is then sent in and manages to thin out the numbers of the CCG soldiers who are storming the building while Hinami leads everyone else out. Structure Leaders The leader of Aogiri is the One-Eyed King. Their direct subordinates are Tatara and Noro who act as the secondary leaders of the organization. A number of executives serve under them, and these executives lead the regular members and act as commanding officers. Other members are lower-ranking soldiers who follow the orders of the One-Eyed King and other Aogiri commanders. Tatara is the second-in-command of Aogriri and Noro most likely has a high position of authority as well. Ideology The Aogiri Tree is united under the banner of Ghoul supremacy which is the organization's main ideology. Aogiri believes that Ghouls are vastly superior to humans and seeks to make Ghouls the dominate species. Aogiri members routinely targets and kill Ghoul Investigators and they were able to exterminate all of them during their takeover of the 11th Ward. Every Aogiri member is a Ghoul except for Akihiro, who is the only known human member of Aogiri. The organization appears to want to have all Ghouls serve under their cause as Ghouls who either oppose or not affiliated with Aogiri, are routinely attacked and killed by Aogiri troops like Eto forcing others to submit to their cause. Society The Aogiri Society is very secretive as the CCG never heard about them until their takeover of the 11th Ward. Ghouls who have an affiliation with Aogiri have sworn complete allegiance to the One-Eyed King who was the organization's leader. The King is the symbol of the organization and the best members of Aogiri are those who have sworn absolute allegience. The King is not to be questioned or opposed and all Ghouls must submit to him leaving Non-Aogiri Ghoul to be killed. Aogiri is a Ghoul only organization since it believes that humans are inferior however, it allows Kanou to be part of Aogiri despite being a human. He is most likely allowed in since he believes that humans are weak and inferior and transforms them into Artificial One-Eyed Ghouls to help them escape their "bird cage" and gives the Aogiri Tree some powerful and very strong soldiers. Despite Kanou, there is no other known human member just all ghouls. Members Leader *One-Eyed King Direct Subordinates *Tatara *Noro Subordinates *Yakumo Oomori *Ayato Kirishima *Eto *Akihiro Kanou *Ken Kaneki (anime only) *Hinami Fueguchi (manga only) *Naki *Bin Brothers *Kurona Yasuhisa *Nashiro Yasuhisa *Matasaka Kamishiro *Seidou Takizawa *Gagi and Guge *Aogiri Soldiers *Karao Saeki *Miza Former Subordinates *Nico * Kazuichi Banjou * Ichimi * Jiro * Sante Gallery The Aogiri Tree Symbol.jpg|Emblem of the Aogiri Tree The Aogiri Tree Society.jpg|The One-Eyed King with his subordinates The Aogiri.jpg Aogiri.jpg Aogiri Team.png|Eto, Tatara, Noro, and the Bin Brothers on top of the Aogiri Hideout 342 094405 94418.jpg|Current incarnation of known Aogiri Tree members; Ayato Kirishima, Naki, Matasaka Kamishiro, Noro, Tatara, and Eto tumblr_ngfkzt9CfQ1tvasg4o1_500.jpg|Wallpaper Members T44.jpg|Yakumo Oomori Ayato_showing_up.png|Ayato Kirishima Sen-2.png|Eto Tatara1.png|Tatara Noro 1.png|Noro Bin Brothers.png|Bin Brothers Naki 1.png|Naki Nashiro and Kurona.png|Kurona and Nashiro Yasuhisa Sachi.png|Matasaka Kamishiro Torso.png|Karao Saeki Miza.png|Miza Gagi Guge.png|Gagi and Guge Aogiri mask.png|Aogiri Soldiers Kaneki_arrives.png|Ken Kaneki (anime only) Takizawa owl.png|Seidou Takizawa Category:Cults Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Priests Category:Military Villains Category:Dictator Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Manga Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Warlords Category:Soldiers Category:Magi-Tech Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Man-Eaters Category:Man-Hunters Category:Spree-Killers Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Ruler Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fascists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Science Fantasy Villains